


Measureless Rows of Music Notes

by CrazyLaughter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguments, Current fic, Inspired by Karukara's Fanart, M/M, May 2013, May 2015, Pining, Short Story, Time Travel, larry stylinson - Freeform, midnight memories, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLaughter/pseuds/CrazyLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not Harry's fault. It isn't. He's just desperate. Desperate for Louis' love. Desperate to go back in time. So he does.</p><p>A Time Travel Non-AU where Harry and Louis are on a break from each other and the others need a break from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measureless Rows of Music Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This will be based off on Time-Travel. It's nothing like Doctor Who, though. Because I know nothing about the TV Show. This is fiction, that I and only I came up with.  
> When I saw KARUKARA's fan-art with Current-Louis/Harry and Fetus-Louis/Harry in one picture, the idea struck. I decided to put it down. [Given below]  
> Also, this is situated during May 2015.

 

Harry's hands shook unprompted. He shouldn't do this, he shouldn't let the desire of it consume him. But, that's exactly what's happening. He glanced up at the wall clock. 11:30 AM. The concert was in the evening.

He looks down at his chest, eyeing the flat expanse evilly. But, his chest didn't do anything, it was his own fault. He was glaring at the object against it. The urge began to nag him, forcing his palm to close around it without his own approval.

The last time he did this, he promised himself he wouldn't think of it again. But, here he is, doing exactly the ironical thing. Time mustn't be meddled with, for it's a dangerous task, but he couldn't help it. His love for Louis overpowered it all.

He's travelled back several times, four to be exact. And, each time he'd swear not to do so, but only attempted in vain. He received that bloody locket when he was fifteen, went into the past despite the complaints, only to relive the fond memories. When he met Louis, he realised he didn't need to keep going back, because he only made new and better ones with his boy-friend around.

His dad had given it to him, not to Gemma. (That added to his ego, but who cares?) He threw it into the back of a card-board box in the back of an attic, back at his home, back at Chesire. But, recently, he found himself rummaging through everything to retrieve it back. He remembers sitting at the kitchen bar with a cup of decaf-coffee in front of his mother, crying his eyes out. He lost hope, but he found the locket.

Louis and him broke up, as simple as that. It was the distance that did, they grew apart even when they lived together. Until Louis snapped and said they better take a break. The point of the Elounor breakup seemed pointless now So it was the cliché _you only know you love him when you let him go._

Ever since then, he relied on his locket, to make himself feel better. They broke up five months ago, and it was the On The Road Again Tour, he was bleeding twenty-one years and he couldn't take a break up properly? Because he feared he wouldn't have Louis back.

So, he began to go back in time, merely wrap his fingers around the bright taunting green dial of the vintage locket that was a constant around his neck and the moment he opened his eyes, he got time with twenty-one year old Louis. Even if it was less, it was enough.

The temptation traps him soon. He plucks out a beanie from his suitcase and tucks his hair into it before, pulling it over his hair. He had longer hair than when he was nineteen, he couldn't bear to look different than he already would be. He exhales shakily, clutching onto the jinxed pendant muttering _2013_ under his breath and closes his eyes. His gut twists into tangrams, but he's gotten used to the feeling. A spell of nausea hits him, but he quickly recovers when he opens his eyes again.

He is settled in the middle of a springy bed, the same him. When he glances up, the bathroom door opens, revealing his eighteen year old self with only a towel around his waist. "Oh!" Younger-Harry nearly falls back when he notices Older-Harry.

"Uh, hi..." Older-Harry says timidly. He couldn't believe he was nervous of his own self, plus the one who was younger. Younger-Harry was so weird, he tells himself. With the neat hair and slow talk, but he's hardly changed.

"You came again," Younger-Harry frowns. He knew about the arrangement, but didn't ask much from, Older-Harry. He knew that he shouldn't know about the future. He was already intrigues to see his older self when he first appeared. He also couldn't believe his future self would start using the locket, but he decided against asking anything.

"You remember me," Older-Harry breaths. He's come to this time quite a lot of times, each time it was successive to the earlier time. "What's the date?"

"May third, I think," Younger-Harry says, not moving his gaze, then adds, "2013." Older-Harry came in March 2013 the last time, of course.

"You're in Amsterdam," Older-Harry states, with a nostalgic factor. "You're going to the Anne Frank House today...before the concert."

"Yeah," Younger-Harry nods stiffly, before walking to his luggage. "If you don't mind, I have to put on my clothes."

"It's nothing I haven't seen," Older-Harry retorts, automatically and nonchalantly.

Younger-Harry scoffs, pulling on jeans under his towel. "Way to be casual...Harry. You sound creepy. Am I creepy when I'm that age?"

"I think I'm creepy at your age. I got better now, I was mental before."

"Hey!" Younger-Harry protests, "Don't be mean to yourself!"

Older-Harry doesn't say anything, he continues to watch the sun outside the window for a while, trying to sugar-coat his words. "Where's Louis?"

Younger-Harry sighs, he knows. "He's-He's gone down for breakfast." There's a pause. "You want to see him again?"

"Please."

"Younger-Harry sighs once again. He pulls out his phone, punching the screen once or twice before looking up. "I sent him a text to come up. I'll be at Liam's." He leaves before Older-Harry can say anything. Older-Harry can tell he's frustrated in a way though.

Before Harry can even feel guilty, the door bursts open. "My phone said you needed me, Harreh! What is it?" Louis' sweet voice rings in his ears.

Harry almost feels the grin tearing his face apart. "Louis!" He sprints forward towards the man that is technically his own age. He squeezes Louis in a death grip.

"Whoa! D'you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" When Harry doesn't answer, he pats his lower back. "What's wrong, H?"

"I'm sorry," Harry sniffles. "I-I missed you...I mean, I had a nightmare." He hopes he hasn't given a bad excuse, because Louis can't know.

Louis rubs along his back, whispering into Harry's ear. But, he doesn't hear, because he's busy feeling him in his arms and inhaling his scent that makes him high. When he pulls away, Harry wipes his eyes with the heels of his hands. When he looks up, Louis' staring at him with his eyes open. "Harry, you look...different."

That's a second because Harry thinks Louis looks different. He's hair is swept up in a suave way, there are less stress lines on his forehead and his face looks mellow unlike in his time. The 23 year old Louis had a mop of hair (Harry loved it, don't get him wrong. He'd gotten into a habit of holding onto it when they were making out. Ha)

"Do I?" Harry asks sheepishly, biting his lip.

"Yeah," Louis says uncertainly. "Have you gotten taller, I swear you're secretly a beanstalk! You look...older?" He traces Harry's jaw with his index finger. "Your jaw's gotten sharper, Harry. I think you'll rival Zayn on the cheekbones." He pauses, "Do you think any of the lads slipped something into my orange juice? Because seriously, you look different."

"Guess they did," Harry laughs, genuinely.

"Yeah," Louis smiles, but it diminishes quickly. "But, then, I remember the same, last month or summat. You think they keep doing it?"

Harry doesn't say anything, he simply dips down and presses his lips against the latter's. He feels an odd shiver of relief run down his spine. He slips his fingers into Louis' hair, almost frowning when there isn't enough hair like he 's used to it. But this is better than nothing. It's something.

Louis pulls away, giving him a narrowed eye of surprise, but not suspicion.

"Who are you and what have you done to my Harry?"

Harry almost breaks out into a sweat, gulping while licking away the taste of Louis on his lips. "Uh..."

"You're never this enthusiastic on having near-sex in the morning."

"Today I am," Harry smirks. "And, who said it was only near-sex? What if it's...complete sex?"

Louis looks amused. "Are you flirting with me, mister?"

"What if I am?"

Louis doesn't respond. He grips Harry's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze. He then, guides him with walking back till the hollow behind his knees hits the bed.

Harry falls back against the mattress, letting Louis clamber onto him. Louis joins their mouths, his hands slipping under Harry's T-shirt. "But, in all seriousness, you really up for it, Harold?"

Harry pulls him closer by his hair, not caring about the way it is anymore. "Just get on with it, Lou." He then, adds after a beat. "Just don't remove my beanie. I...think I'm going to catch a cold."

So, Louis does oblige, even with the strange request and half an hour later, they're both lying side by side with identical grins on their faces. But, one thing that worries Harry is that this won't last long. He can't postponing his stay, before it becomes too late.

"I gotta go," Harry sits up, trying to hide his frown."

Louis turns to him, "Oh, already? I was thinking another round, since your stamina is suddenly so overwhelming."

"I want to," Harry finishes shrugging his shirt and tucking it into his jeans. He smiles wistfully to himself. "But, I can't stay."

"Huh?"

"I mean," Harry tries to cover, to come up with an eligible excuse. "I have to go to Liam's room. I owe him for the last slip up he covered up at the concert I made."

Louis hums in approval. "Fine. Run along then, I'll be cleaned up by the you come back. And tell him that I know he took my last pack of Malteasers."

Harry smiles, walking to Louis' side of the bed. Leaning down, he plants a lingering kiss on his lips, then on his forehead and one of his eyelids. "I love you."

Louis gives him a look of confusion, that quickly recovers quickly with one that is of enamour. "I love you, too," he says softly, patting Harry's cheek.

With a hard heart, Harry stumbles out of the room. Trying to keep his emotions at bay, he racks his brain on where Liam's room is locates. He wants to call Younger-Harry, but that would be stupid because (a) that would be calling his own cell phone and (b) his phone doesn't work in other time zones.

He takes a chance when he knocks on the second door from the previous one. "Who is it?" Okay that is Liam's voice.

"House keeping!" He chimes in the most high-pitch voice he can muster and it still sounds horrible.

"I'll get it," a voice like his own says, just a little less deeper. Younger-Harry peeks his head out in the small gap of the doorframe, so that Liam can't see him. When he realizes it is Older-Harry, he slips out.

"Harry, thank you so much. I won't come again-"

"Both of us know that's not true," Younger-Harry mutters.

"Yeah," Older-Harry sighs. "We're an idiot."

Younger-Harry studies him briefly. "I suppose I can't know why you keep coming?"

"You can't."

"I haven't touched my locket in years, you know that right?" Younger-Harry says, and the other nods guiltily. "I find it strange that I've started using it all of a sudden in the future, and that I- you come here out of all places."

"You'll know one day."

Younger-Harry rolls his eyes. "And that some day is two years later, hmm?"

Older-Harry laughs. "Yeah." His younger self is annoying, but he can't say that out loud.

"You done with Louis, then?" Younger-Harry asks, and the 21year old nods without meeting his eyes. "You're going to leave?"

"I have to, don't I?" He says.

"I'll see you again, Harry."

Older-Harry gives him a bashful smile. The irony behind the words hurt him, he'll come back here despite his promise, because he can't help it. He closes his hand around the sickening locket. " Yeah. Another time," he winks and Younger-Harry laughs. "Oh, and, Louis told me to tell you that Liam owes him a pack of Malteasers."

"Okay." He doesn't want to mention the episode of sex between Louis and him of the same age. But, Younger-Harry will be furious at him when he'll come to know, but he's willing to take a risk.

Whispering his usual chant, he goes back to the time where he actually belongs.

Now, the worst part about travelling through time is that the place where he's started with is always misshaped. Last time he's done it from Niall's flat, he ended up coming back to a place two kilometres away from the actual spot.

 He's come back, and he prays that he's back at his room where he started from. But, he wakes up curled into a ball in a small corner. The locket burns with it's heat where it's resting against the apple of his chest. He squints his eyes open, the sunlight makes him cower. He get up from his position, stretching his limbs, when he looks around, he realizes he isn't at the hotel. He walks out of what it seems like an alley and into the more harsh sunlight.

 Darn, he's two streets away from the hotel.

 That's why he doesn't like time-travelling. He doesn't, but he just does it, because the after-effects don't bother him as much as they usually do. It's what in-between that matters. He cherishes it for a long time, like it's his fuel. When he runs out, he turns to his cursed locket again.

 A thought crosses his mind. Why hadn't he ever looked into the future? He could know how long Louis and him would stay together. Whether they would get married or not, or the number of children they'd have. But, his conscience retorts a dangerous reply back. He can't look into the forthcoming without being haunted till it actually happens. He will subconsciously take decisions based on what he's seen. That can't be. It's one of the rules. 

 He bows his head, trying not to get spotted by anyone. Any eye-contact with anyone will have swarming people with reverberating screams. He doesn't want to hear it now, he's certainly not in the mood for it. He replays his time with Louis over and over again in his head, but they don't make him smile. This time period is similar to that of before he released _Don't Let Me Go_ , but it feels worse. And the nauseous feeling settles back in his stomach when he realises that Louis hadn't noticed Harry's current tattoos from the ones of 2013. That's the amount of trust between them, and he's broken it, without himself meaning to. That's how desperate he is. He doesn't get the current Louis, but he tries to stay content with the one he's being able to have.

 Thankfully, he doesn't get shamelessly papped in the middle. He lets go of the sigh of relief that he has been holding on since long. He expects himself to go back into his room and pretend that nothing happened, as if nothing moved since the last time he's been here. But, there's one thing wrong.

 There are police cars at the entrance.

 The sirens continue to wail from the five cars that have crowded the lavishness displayed on the hotel's front. Surely, it looks dramatic. He hopes it's not another case where a person jumped off one of the building, or a nasty swine-flu. He doesn't move his head from the ground, and makes it to the seventh floor without any delay.

 When he reaches his room, he's surprised to see that it's open. Tentatively, he walks to the doorway. Inside, on his bed, Niall is sat with his head in his hands, Louis is rocking back and forth on his heels from his seat on the adjacent couch. It's a pure sign of worry that Harry knows, but he doesn't know the reason.

 Liam is talking to two officers, his hands moving with flourish and mouth moving quicker than he had ever seen. He doesn't understand if something has happened or not. Immediately, Harry meets his eyes. Big mistake.

 "Harry!" Liam roars, one of the officers flinch and everybody turns to look at him.

 Niall's wide eyes show so much relief it hurts to see them. He trips on the way while sprinting towards him. Before he can say anything, Harry is wedged between Niall's adamantine grip. Still, Harry doesn't understand what is going on. "Harry, why-"

 Liam looks like he's holding in gallons of anger. But, he composes himself and turns to the two guests. "I'm sorry for bothering you, officers." They wave his apology away with a handshake each and pat a puzzled Harry on the back and leave.

 Niall stands in front of him, watching as if he's reading the map written on Harry's face. Harry looks back at him, then at Liam -who's fuming- and Louis, who's eyes hold a conglomeration of anger, worry and love. "Liam," he starts off, his throat is dry, he licks his lips. "What's going on?"

 "I don't know, Harry, what's wrong?" Liam's sarcastic tone is a blow in the face. He sounds rather ominous for words like that coming from his mouth.

 "Liam..." he repeats sternly. "Why were they here?"

 "You were gone, Harry!" Liam bursts, his face turning red with fury. His fists clench at his side. "You were bloody gone for who-knows-how many hours! You didn't take your cell-phone, didn't leave us a message, didn't tell us where you went. What could have happened to you?"

 "Nothing happened to me, now relax." So, the police were for him. Trust Liam is panic in the shortest of times, irrespective of time, place or thing.

 "Don't tell me to relax!" It comes out louder than the last shout, Harry decides to shut up. Liam is only looking out for him, he knows that. "We have a blooming concert in the evening, did you think about that? You could have been kidnapped, mugged and God forbid- even raped! You're not a child anymore! I can't run around you and babysit!"

 "I'm not telling you to," Harry says calmly. "I'll tell you before I go out. I'm not a baby, please don't treat me like one."

 "You're making me treat you like one!"

 "Jesus, I'm sorry, Li," Harry mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Another effect of time-travel, was fatigue. It always hits him like a freight train. "I won't let that happen again."

 Liam sighs, running a hand over his face, satisfied with the resigned apology. He begins to walk towards the door. "I'm not letting you go out alone anymore. Either go with someone or don't go. Just remember, you're not just somebody. You're famous and being famous has it's perks."

 Liam then leaves without another word. Harry really wants to punch the wall all of a sudden. Why can he not be just somebody for a day? Why does he have to be noticed for everything? Liam is just being authoritative and phrasing Modest!'s words in another way and shooting them back in his face.

 Niall claps him on the back. "Nice to see that face of yours, mate," before he walks out too. Harry is sure he hears Niall's whistle of appease from the corridor.

 "Where have you been?" Louis' trembling voice makes Harry look up. His eyes are as blue as they were all those years ago. Now slightly clouded with grey. He looks away critically before any emotion shows on his face.

 "Out," he answers dryly.

 "Harry," Louis grits out. "Where the hell have you been?"

 "I went for a long walk," Harry says, somewhat standing on the line between truth and lie.

 Louis sighs, looking down. His Adam's apple bobs with a consolidated gulp. He strides towards the door just like the rest of them, but stops just beside Harry. He slants in, and Harry assumes he might get lucky with a hug, or maybe even a kiss. But, Louis simply brushes his cheek against his own whispering, "Don't disappear on me like that again."

 Harry doesn't even comprehend anything after that. It's when he comes out his space that he realizes that Louis has left. He glances at the wall clock with a sullen expression. It's 3:23 PM. He's been gone for nearly four hours. Another disadvantage of travelling through his locket. Even if he's gone for a little while in the other time, the one that he lives in absorb for time. It's frustrating.

Wthout thinking, he whips out his phone and calls his mum. His teeth sink into his bottom lip by the three empty rings that go. There's a relieving click. "Mum?"

"Harry? You sound worried."

Harry sighs, biting the inside of his cheek. "I just wanted to talk to you, it won't take long, mum."

"Of course not, baby," Anne soothes. His mum's voice sounds an antidote to his heartache and also the new pain- homesickness. "Talk as long as you want to, I'm all ears."

"Mum," he breaths, he hopes he doesn't sound as teary as he is on the inside. "You know what I'm going, right?"

Anne is quiet for a while, like she's measuring the weight in his words. "If you're talking about what I think you are, then..."

Harry knows from the drift in her voice that they're on the same page. "Yeah," he sighs again. "The locket and all..."

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"You know what I'm doing-"

"I know," Anne explains. "But can you say it out loud?"

Harry frowns, because she knows what he's doing. But, why she asking again? "Um...I'm traveling back in time to see Louis to quench my thirst for his love," he drones out awkwardly, then freezes. "God, I sound mental."

 Anne doesn't comment on it, though. "Okay, so, what about it?"

 Harry doesn't answer immediately, he looks down at his boots, then his dirty fingernails that are caked with dirt and sighs for the umpteenth time. "Am I making a mistake, mum?" He almost whispers, but his voice cracks in the middle.

 "That," she emphasises. "You should know."

 "But, mum-"

 "I won't say anything, Harry," she says sternly. "You have to fathom it yourself. You have to sort out whether it's a mistake or not. Think about it, okay?"

 Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "I-um, okay, mum. I love you." She repeats his words and hangs up. He continues to stare fixed at a point with out gravity.

 He falls asleep in the chair in the corner, his locket flung to the other side of the room out of spite. He knows he'll crawl back to retrieve it the next morning, but it doesn't matter. All he can think of before closing his eyes is what is stopping Louis and whether they were as distant as cheek-brushes. 

\---

Two days later, Harry is having one of the best slumbers he's ever had, before it got wrecked by a certain blonde guy. He considers waking up with a bright smile on his face as the sunlight will skim over his face. Like, in the movies. But, it doesn't go that way.

He wakes up, groaning. His head is pounding from the noise Niall is making. It's too early for this. He reluctantly opens an eyes to find Niall bouncing like a freaking bunny. On his bed. Harry forget how old Niall actually is.

"Harry, get up, darlin'!" He hollers, the vibrations from the jumping hurt Harry's back but he mumbles a few curses words and begins to slip into sleep. Niall abruptly stops and shakes Harry vigorously out the last bit of sleep. "We have plans today, H! Don't ditch your best friend for sleep!"

"Remind me why I'm friends with you in the first place?" Harry mutters, sitting up.

"Because you think I have a spectacular personality and that our voices go well together," Niall chirps, feeling full of himself.

"Spectacular personality, my foot."

Niall ignores him, mock glaring at Harry's sleepy state. "Harry, it is time to wake up!" he sings, more like screams. "Sleepyhead, it is time to wake up, you have slept too long in the darkness of night!" Harry covers his ears, shrieking for him to stop. "And now it is time to awake, and see your girlfriend...what a fright!" He ends the song with a exaggerated note.

Harry wants to strike his friend across the face, but fights the urge. "Girlfriend?"

"Yes, it's 11:30 already, get your butt up and get ready to see our girlfriend!" Niall finally gets down from the bed, and makes a show of going to the full-length mirror and fixing his hair.

"Our girlfriend?" Harry repeats sarcastically.

"Well," Niall mimes like he's thinking hard. "Your beard and my true love, but that doesn't matter. We have lunch with Zayn, we won't have another chance. That guy is busier that President of the United States."

Harry who is still in a daze, rubs his eyes, ruffles his hair, pushes them out of his eyes. That's when he processes it. "By girlfriend, you meant Zayn? Seriously, Ni?"

"Yes, Harry. Zayn is secretly the love of my life, but that's none of your business. Just get the fudge out of bed and get in the shower. We're not leaving if you're reeking."

"Hey," Harry whines, "I'm not reeking. In fact, I smell like roses."

"Yeah, dead roses."

Harry rolls his eyes, and slides out of bed. He takes a long shower, that has Niall screaming his extra energy off at him. He seems to be on an extremely good mood, and that serves Harry well, so it gets him a good mood too.

He doesn't have any grudge against Zayn for leaving band, because he was the first he told and Harry understood completely. He wanted Zayn happy as long as they kept in touch. They hadn't seen him in two months, so Niall and Harry decided to bombard Zayn's phone with missed calls till he gave in to meet them. That's where they're going now.

Niall is particularly rhapsodic on seeing Zayn, even showing it. He's the first to jump into the car and even death-threat Harry into hurrying up. "Styles, if you aren't down in two seconds, I'll chop your tongue off and make you eat it...better yet, I'll chop you into pieces and feed you to Loki! He'll even get food-poisoning because you're not going to taste good!"

Harry of course, scoffs and brushes off the hazard because Niall is as intimidating as a puppy dog. He drops into the passenger seat and gives his band-mate a bored look. "You're as intimidating as a puppy dog," he says out loud this time. He teeths the hair-tie off his wrist and winds around his semi-curly hair to make a bun that gets girls jealous. "Step on it."

Harry watches as Niall bobs his head to every song that plays on the radio, he proceeds to watch his with an amused expression. At the second red light, _Style_ begins to play and Niall doesn't have a second thought on giving him a sideway smirk.

"Shut up," Harry utters out quietly.

"I didn't say anything," Niall sing-songs, his tone is teasing and his grin is practically heard.

"Whatever."

Niall doesn't stop there. He belts out the lyrics, glancing at Harry cheekily with his 32 out. "You got that long hair, slicked back, white T-shirt!"

Harry glances down at his stomach to see that he indeed is clad with a white shirt. He grumbles something under his breath and glowers at Niall. "Niall, quit it."

However, Niall starts to sing louder, swinging his head back and forth as if its his most favourite song on Earth. Harry closed his eyes and imagines spitting into Niall's ear and he calms down. Let Niall like Taylor Swift, it isn't his problem. Plus, Taylor is a wonderful person as long as they're friends behind closed doors.

He begins to smile when he thinks of the time they were spotted in the same place after their 'breakup' and had to act like she hated him, practically ignored his existence. But, at the after party, she had gotten plastered and nearly fell against him, giggling at their staging. In consolation, she wrote _Out of the Woods_  based on Louis and him, not that anyone else knew.

Speaking of Louis. Harry misses him like a fish misses water. An over-used concept, but he can also go with...the way Peter van Houten misses Swedish Rap. God, Louis loved that book. He even forced Harry to read it, when he didn't Louis himself forced his head into his lap and read it out to him patiently in two an a half hours. He even changed the voices while reading out. His normal voice for Hazel, a nasally one for Isaac, a hunk one for Augustus and a gruff one for Van Houten. Harry laughed all the way long, but was left in tears at the end of it. He wishes it wasn't this way in this time, he wishes he wasn't desperate as he was.

"Whatcya thinkin' about, mate?" Niall's voice pulls him out his thought. He shakes his head out his daze, to realise that they've been past the red light and were very near to the reunion restaurant.

Harry doesn't want to Louis' name and get a look of pity cast towards him. Even Management thought it was mockery to put them together everywhere after knowing they had a break out. Huff. "Taylor," he answers nonchalantly.

"You got the hots for her?" Niall asks, grinning like a wolf, then adds tantalisingly. "Again?"

Harry rolls his eyes, smudging his nose against the window. He breathes against it, watching the fog spread out against the glass even if it was tinted. The blonde mutters something about leaving marks, but he ignores it. He sees a familiar car, only to realize that a pair of bodyguards are following them. It drives him crazy but he doesn't say anything.

Soon, they're pulling into the car park of the breakfast restaurant (that serves lunch too) and Niall leaves the car in ignition and skips out. Harry sighs, because what is up with Niall? Maybe the Zayn-is-the-love-of-my-life part is true in some ways. He yanks the keys out and jumps locking it. He keeps his head bent like always and tries to catch up with Niall.

He's greeted by the tall man who holds the door, he smiles back effortlessly. He's been here before, because Louis and him had come here for some kind of celebratory English breakfast. The day is still burned into his memory, but he doesn't want to remember. Sorely, he pushes the thought back and goes into the balcony where they can sit by the railing and catch the vast view of the buzzing city while eating. He shoots a text to Niall, telling his whereabouts.

He riffles through the area, there are hardly any people. A family of parents and five kids and a probable girlfriend and boyfriend. He looks down at the table. There seems to be newly applied paint left to dry on a particular spot. He idly peels it away with his nail and grimaces when he sees an obscene profanity scratched onto the surface. He shouldn't have peeled the paint away.

"So, I was, like, you did not. Because ex-boyfriends are off limits to friends." Niall trills while he slumps into the chair across Harry. He holds a cup and saucer which smells like coffee and clangs it against the table. Harry doesn't quite understand where his words are spouting from, but he knows he's heard them from somewhere. Either from _Legally Blonde_ or _Mean Girls_ , not sure. "I mean, that's just, like, the rules of feminism!"

Harry frowns at Niall for a brief moment, then shaking his head. "What has gotten into you? Why are you quoting _Mean Girls_ out of nowhere?"

He shrugs, taking his teaspoon and mixes the already mixed coffee.

"Niall, are you okay? Did you, like, hit your head somewhere, today morning?"

"I suppose," Niall says shortly. Harry watches him rip out a sachet of sugar and pour it into the cup. And another. And another. And another. "Sometimes I think I'm asexual." He pauses, crinkling his nose. "Zayn is late, he must be working on his hair."

Harry observes as Niall drinks a large gulp from his sugar-blown coffee. He doesn't even cringe at the likely awful taste. "You put four sachets in there."

"So?"

Harry blinks, trying to apprehend what exactly had hit Niall that had him in this state. He starts to say something, but is cut short when a exuberant voice fills their ears. "Niall! Harry!" He turns to the left to see Zayn waving at them at the entrance of the balcony. That half smile is ingrained on his face, with his tongue habitually sticking out through his teeth. It almost seemed like nothing had changed.

"See, I told you, he'd be working on his hair," Niall grumbles grudgingly.

"Niall," Harry bites out, crimped. "He doesn't even _have_ hair. Look at him, he's partially bald."

Zayn stalks forward, and Niall almost pounces on him, but ends up a leg around the latter's calves. He begins to slide down, but holds on tight to Zayn. Harry is seriously worried. "Uh, Niall, you okay, chap?"

Niall backs away slowly, wiping away the pretend tears. "Nothing, Zayn. It's like seeing your own baby grow up. You've grown up, Z, and so beautifully." He sniffs, and Zayn shoots a weird look at Harry, to which he shrugs. "You're glowing," the blonde continues rambling. He places a delicate hand on Zayn's stomach, earning him a comical look. "How far along are you?"

Zayn -who is aghast- shoves him back and eyes him horrifically. "Oh God, where did you hit your head?"

"That's what I asked," Harry pipes in.

"Fine, then," Niall huffs. "If you think I came here for you, then you're wrong. I came to eat food, not to see your gorgeous face." He stomps away, leaving the others stunned.

"Um, don't mind him," Harry is the first to say after a while. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He had like four sachets of sugar in his coffee."

"Nothing new," Zayn sighs, then peers at Harry and his lips stretch out into a smile. He steps forward, a gives the other a soft yet sturdy hug. "Alright?"

"Yeah," Harry grins against his shoulder. "You?"

"The usual." Niall's previous seat is occupied by the black haired-the bald guy.

Harry resumes his place, then stares at Zayn with a smile. "The nose piercing groovy, mate."

It's Zayn's turn to grin. "Finally someone who approves of it."

"I don't approve of it, I just think it looks nice." Harry simpers mercilessly. "Now you and your fiancée can be those disgusting couples who match."

"You don't make sense," Zayn says. Harry knows his holding back a comment on Louis and him, because is always the first to poke fun of them and now, his jaw is clenched. He thanks Zayn mentally. They telepathically make a decision to wait for Niall to come back to go back to the buffet for lunch. They talk about how life is. Niall is right, Zayn is glowing. It makes Harry happy, that finally Zayn is that enthusiastic lad he was back then in 2010.

"You know, Niall is right," he voices his thoughts. "You are glowing. "

"Stop making me blush," Zayn says dryly, rolling his eyes. He looks down Harry' s front, as if assessing him. His eyes narrow, he muses in a thin voice. "Harry...you buttoned your shirt...?"

Harry prays, he prays with all his might. Please, Zayn should not know. "That's what you do with shirts, don't you? You button them."

"No," Zayn gruffs suspiciously. "I mean all the way up."

"I thought I'd try something new."

However, doesn't fall for it. "Harry, what have you been doing?"

"What have I been doing?" Harry asks as nonchalantly as possible. But it comes out too quickly to be deemed and true.

Zayn catches the sliver of a silver chain peeking out from the collar of Harry's shirt. Images flash in his mind of the only thing he can think of. He surges forward and yank him by his shirt, roughly pulling out the chain. He gapes when he sees the cursed locket dangling at the end of it.

Harry panics, because Zayn knows. He's the only one besides his family who knows. He's even taken him on one of his travels. Zayn knows, holy crap, Zayn bloody knows.

"Harry, what is the meaning of this?" Zayn asks. His voice is so constructed, it scares him. It means that he's holding in anger and that is not good, in every book of his. He'll blow and that'll be the end.

"I just have it around my neck, that doesn't mean anything," Harry covers, his ears growing hotter by the minute.

"Why are you hiding it then," Zayn continues to question. "Why did you take it out after so many years?"

"Because it's ancient and looks girly."

"Come with me," Zayn says sternly, more like commands. He grips Harry's forearm harshly and pulls him out of the restaurant. Soon, they're in the car park. He takes him to the empty spot behind two Volvos. He snarls, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you have that...thing out?!"

"There's nothing wrong, Zayn! Stop screaming!" He tries to persuade. This is going to turn out bad, because angry Zayn is terrifying. He was so stupid to have it about his neck twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. He's mental, seriously mental.

"You know how dangerous it is, why did you take it out?" Zayn flares on. Harry doesn't answer. "Tell me!"

"Because then, I can see Louis!" Harry bursts, then regrets it immediately.

Zayn goggles at him, studying his face. "Just because you don't have Louis, you're going back in time to see him," he concludes. "Harry, what are you thinking." His voice comes out a little softer, like he's talking to a small child who would point to the window of a shop a plead for an expensive toy. Harry doesn't want to be treated like a child, he's sick of it. Just because he's younger, doesn't mean he can be treated like that. It was Liam then, now it's Zayn. His voice moves him out his trance though. "Harry, can you tell me what is going on? Clearly?"

Harry's voice comes out wet, like he's actually accepting his sins in front of God. "I go back in time to see him, to be with him, because I can't now."

"How do you do that?"

"I-I" he starts off, his throat is dry. He should not cry now. Not now. He licks his lips, sucking in a deep breath. "I go back to 2013...and only 19 year old Harry knows about it. He doesn't know why but he lets me spend time with his Louis."

"Louis was...21," Zayn says, Harry nods shakily. "You're twenty one, Jesus this sounds so-"

"Messed up," Harry finishes guiltily.

"Harry, do you understand how dangerous time is? It's written on your own locket, open your goddamn eyes and look. That thing," he points to the chain swinging around the other's neck. "Is cursed, don't you get it? Once you go you won't be able to stop!"

"I know that," Harry sighs. "I know how that feels like. The desire."

Zayn takes a step closer, his voice dangerously calm. "How many time have you gone."

"F-Five times."

A stream of profanities leave Zayn's mouth. "Do the lad knows?"

Harry replies quietly, "Only you and I. The other three are oblivious." He catches a glimpse of the latter's probing face. "Please don't tell them. Please don't tell Louis."

"I'm currently not under speaking terms with him since what happened with Shahid and him," Zayn utters curtly. "But do you think Louis would have wanted you to get him back this way?" He continues when Harry doesn't respond. "He declared break for you two, so that you wouldn't sit around like before. So that you could fight for him, not go back in time and resent what you've done."

With that, Zayn takes it as his cue to leave. Harry is left to douse in his thoughts. His head is bursting, so whips his phone and types out a - _im not feeling well im going home with one of the bodyguards_ \- to Niall and walks away. He doesn't want to admit that Zayn is right, at least not out loud.

\---

Harry sighs, exiting the bathroom. He had left Zayn and Niall back at the restaurant two hours ago. He knew that Zayn had booked it entirely, hence it was so empty. But, he didn't say a word about it. His mind chides him, because he should have stayed, not ran away like a coward. Now, here he is restlessly walking around in his room. He can't even bother Liam is having his many-hour power nap.

He would normally go to Louis and be met with something that would pass his time, but he couldn't do that now. The universe's evil tricks are revolting.  

"Harry, what's goin' on?" Niall's voices reverberates for a moment in his ears.

He jumps, clawing at his chest. "Niall," Harry breathes out with relief. "How did you get in here?" He straightens up, examining his friend who looks suspicious sitting on the couch in his room. "Thought you were with Zayn?"

  "Yeah, but I came back," Niall answers sharply, resuming his scrutiny over the latter. "Why d'ya leave?"

Harry avoids his gaze, "I already told you, I wasn't feeling well."

"Tell me the truth," he emphasises. "I don't believe the bull you're telling me. Zayn came back with his irritated expression and you left the same time. Don't take me for a fool."

"He got angry because..." Harry trails off, not thinking of an excuse on time. This is Niall. You can't lie to Niall, even if you try hard. His puppy-eyes will melt you even in anger. "Look, it doesn't matter. Forget it."

"Okay, let's forget that then," Niall concludes, his voice high-pitched than his normal tone, almost like he can detect a phony. "Tell me about this, then. Where did this come from?" He walks forward, poking Harry under his ear, where his jaw meets his neck. There's an almost faded mark of purposeful blotchiness there.

  Harry runs his index finger over the said spot, almost shivering at the memory of Louis marking him a few days ago, on the spot back in 2013 . He should have stopped him but he was apparently carried away. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"From what I know, Louis hasn't spoken to you for months, much less touched you. Tell me, where did that come from," Niall says matter of fact, yet accusingly. He's right though. Too close to the truth. "Are you cheating on him, Harry?"

The latter is stunned into silence for a long time. "No," he counters with a wonky voice. It isn't cheating, technically. But, practically, it might be. "I didn't cheat on him."

Niall shakes his head, a little disgusted. "Don' find an excuse, you're trapped. You can't even lie."

"I'm telling you, it doesn't matter."

"It matters," Niall grits out, unlike himself. Angry Niall is not Nice Niall. "It matters when my best mates are fallin' apart before my eyes. Zayn's already gone, Liam's losing his head and you two can't get your mess together!"

The statement shuts Harry up. He contemplates for a long time, weighing the pros and cons, having a extended battle with his conscience before saying it out loud, steady and calm. "I'll tell you if you promise you won't freak out."

"Yeah, right. Tell me, now." Niall says impatiently, looking at him expectantly. Harry unbuttons the front of his shirt, before glancing at his band-mate's mortified expression. "Harry, stop! What are you doing?"

Harry gives him a no-nonsense look. "Shut up," he pulls the locket out, sighing. "This is it."

"Never knew you wore vintage jewellery."  

"Niall, it's not funny," Harry answers fiercely. "You won't believe me if I told you."

The latter gives him a challenging look. "Try me."

Harry takes in a deep breath, bracing himself. "I-I...I travel in time."

Niall gives him a long unconvinced look. "Yeah, and I'm secretly a bar stripper."

The younger grits his teeth in frustration, annoyed with the situation. A part of him was saying that the idea was stupid, but he didn't listen. Now, it only got him dunked into a load of embarrassment. But, then. There's always another option. "You don't believe me," Harry asks rhetorically, earning him a snort of disbelief. "What if I take you?"

"Huh?" This time, it's Niall's turn to be confused.

"I'll take you back in time, then will you believe me?" he asserts boldly.

Niall considers in for a brief moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek. Probably believing him finally. "Uh...yeah. Show me this black magic of yours."

Harry unlocks the clasp on his locket, scanning as  it springs open, revealing the interior. One side of it has words engraved on it that says _**Time is possessa et Periculosi Time. Sed lectionem viatorum semper**_.  The other has a ancient dirt-clad mirror fixed into it. Niall appears by his side, pointing to it. "What does that mean, mate?"

Harry shrugs, muttering, "Something along the lines of 'Meddled Time is Dangerous time. But, the choice is always the traveller's."

Niall turns pale, as if he's fathoming that Harry hadn't been lying all along. He still dares to ask, "What's the mirror for?"

"Oh, that. It's for looking at your current time while travelling in another. When you travel with a companion, opening the locket is necessary, so that we keep track of what is going on in our actual time."

Niall gulps, "What's next?"

Harry grabs his beanie again, bunching his hair into it and closes his palm around the open locket and holds a hand out for Niall. "Hold my hand."

Niall peers at him with incertitude. "I'm not holdin' yer hand, bro."

"Don't be juvenile, come here," Harry chides. "Even Zayn held my hand without hesitance when we went."

"Zayn went with you?" Niall asks, now freely slipping his hand into Harry's, wanting to show some sort of authority.

"Once," Harry answers nonchalantly. "Now, shut up." He mutters _June 2013_ under his breath, before going through the previous procedure of his guts being stretched and squeezed to pulp. Chopped into a million pieces.

Niall is pulling away from him before he knows it. "Uh, what did you hit me with?"

Harry's vision unfazes as he catches Niall a few meters away, hunching his back and gagging over nothing. So, yes, he forgot to tell him about the nausea thing. "Perks of time travelling, bud, come along."

He begins to stride forward, drinking in the details of his surroundings. He know exactly where he is, he know the inside jokes in these places. It makes an involuntary smile pull on his lips. Niall catches up with him, the latter marvels at his shock. They're in the tourbus, between the kitchen and bunk beds. "Harry, you weren't lying?"

"Of course, I wasn't," Harry snickers. There's a rustling a few feet away, making him jump. He ducks down in his place behind a partition hall.

Niall jerks to follow him. "You don't need to hide," Harry says.

"What do you mean I don't need to hide? What if people end up seeing me?"

Harry sighs, this is going to end up harder than he thought it would be. "Nobody else can see you except me, and probably 19 year old Harry because I'm the traveller and you're my companion. I came here with my body, but you came here with your mind. You're body is still in 2015, and you look like you're sleeping, but you're consciousness is here, with me."

"Like I'm dreaming?" Niall asks, to which Harry nods. "Dangit. This is some complicated hullabaloo."

"And this why I didn't bother telling you lot," Harry mutters.

"Where are we?"

"Louisville," Harry concludes. "We're in Louisville in 2013. Take Me Home tour."

Niall makes a noise of boisterous surprise. "Whoa, that's just unbelieva-"

There's a sudden noise again. Harry shushes Niall and listens intently. His pulse goes up when he hears the padding of footprints coming closer and closer.

"Who's that?" A voice comes out. Harry sighs in relief when he realizes its only him.

Older-Harry jumps up from his crouched position. "Hey!"

Younger Harry staggers back, "You scared the devil out of me!"

Niall tentatively stands up. "Harry?" Both of them turn to him. "Oh God, I ain't seein' double, am I?"

"You're not," Older-Harry laughs lightly.

"Niall?" Younger-Harry exclaims. "Is this what he looks like in the future?"

"Its nice to meet you," Niall clears his throat formally, and reaches his hand out for his. "You must be 19 year old Harry. Our Harry has told us so much about you."

Younger-Harry looks incredulously at his hand, slapping it away. He hugs him instead. "Can't believe you'll be like this! You're letting you're brown hair show, you hate that! And, blimey, are you actually this formal?"

Niall is however still gobsmacked, so Older-Harry answers instead. "No, he's just...overwhelmed by this whole thing. I brought him here to prove that I do time-travel."

"I thought only Zayn knows," Younger-Harry furrows his eyebrows pulling away from Niall.

"Well, now I do too," Niall chips in.

"Where are the others," Older-Harry asks to fill in the silence.

Younger-Harry shrugs, "Zayn and Liam went clubbing, Lou's sleeping and I think Niall's watching po-"

Niall huffs indignantly, his face going a tiny bit red, cutting Harry off, because no, he shouldn't finish that word. "I was most definitely not doing that." When Younger-Harry laughs, he challenges him, "Let's go see."

Niall stomps immaturely all the way to his said bunk waiting for a silently laughing Younger-Harry behind him. The nineteen year old then rips the curtain off, revealing a startled 20 year old Niall who's jaw is open. "What was that for, mate?"

Harry smiles exaggeratedly. "Just wanted to see what you were upto." Behind him, Older-Niall is murmuring to himself about how stupid he looked when he was younger. Younger-Harry peeks into the latter's laptop screen to see Miranda Sings open.

"Did I not tell you," Older-Niall taunts him from behind.

"Shut up," he mutters.

"What?" Younger-Niall asks obliviously.

"Nothing." They return to the front where Older-Harry is supposed to be, whilst Older-Niall calling him stupid and the other accusing him of bullying. But Older-Harry isn't there. "Harry?" But, he knows he'll be.

They find him sitting sideways in Harry's bunk, smoothing out the hair over Asleep Louis' forehead. He murmurs unaudible things to him and reluctantly gets up.

After a while, Older-Harry feels his locket vibrate. He pulls it out, opening the knob to it. In the mirror, there is Liam telling Niall to wake-up. Its muffled and unclear, but he can make it out. "Niall, we have to get going."

"Aw, why," he whines. "I just started talking to this Harry. He's much better than you." He receives a bro fist at that.

"Liam's trying to wake you up, we have get there before its too late." He shows Niall the mirror, and with sad smiles and tight memories, they depart from the time into another, into where they belong.

\---

Liam raps his knuckles on the door of Harry's room, waiting as he shuffles his feet. No reply. He sighs, repeating his action. He has important news to tell, but the lad is probably not there. He had gone to Niall's room to check too, but neither was the blondie in his room. Something seemed fishy.

He tentatively pulls out a skeleton key from his windbreaker's pocket. His fingers roll over it, contemplating on whether he should violate his rights or not. Harry had given him the spare in cae of an emergency. This wasn't an emergency, but oh well.

He wrenches open the door, to find an atrocious sight. He guffaws out undecided laughter, choking on the spit in his throat. There, in the middle of the room, next to the bed. Sprawled out on the carpet in Niall. He lies on his stomach, looking vaguely like a starfish, limbs strewed everywhere. His mouth is wide open, but not snoring in his sleep.

Liam catches his breath, almost doubling over once again. He takes a picture, for future blackmail and scurries out of the room in haste, while banging the door shut. He doesn't think on the fact of why Niall is sleeping in Harry's room. On the floor, that too. But, where's Harry?

Without wasting anymore time, he proceeds to go to Louis' room. He almost stops to go to Zayn's room, only to realize he wouldn't be there, so directly saunters to Louis'. Fortunately, the door opened immediately. It reveals a worn out Louis with dishevelled hair. "Hey, mate."

"Liam," Louis monotones.

"Right, so," Liam starts. "Can I come in?"

Louis gives him a brief look, before opening the door minutely, just enough for Liam to slither in. Once Liam is seated on one of the couches, Louis slumps onto the bed across him, taking a swig of the bottle fallen beside. "So, why are you here?"

Liam raises an eyebrow, Louis should look sated for someone who had a one day break. The red in his eyes say otherwise. "You look weird today."

"Well, you look beautiful as well, Payne, thank you," Louis drawls out, his eyes drooping with every syllable. Liam finds it possible that he might as well be fainting in slow motion. "So, why are you here? To interrupt my beauty sleep?"

"Yeah, that," he bites out, careful not to make up a comeback. Louis looks as dangerous as he might feast a lion, so risk-taking isn't really healthy at the moment, it never is. His eyes blaze, but douse in melancholy, Liam fathoms. "We have a spontaneous change in our playlist this evening."

"Spontaneous as in splendid, or as in sudden?"

"As in sudden," Liam answers, eyeing Louis warily. "Our team got a notice from the music management that _Little Black Dress_ is being replaced for the evening."

"With?"

Liam gulps, because he knows Louis won't like the answer. " _Half a Heart_."

Louis sputters, as he takes another gulp from his Tupperware bottle. "Come again?"

"They're replacing it with _Half a Heart_. You'll have to sing Zayn's second solo, the _If you could spare an hour or so_ , during it." Liam says confidently. "We don't have practice in it, but I think we'll do fine."

"Goddangit!" Louis revolts, hanging his head. He takes in a deep breath. He takes another drink from his bottle.

Liam snatches the bottle from his hands, cringing at the pungent stench filling his nostril. "Why are you drinking?!"

"Passing the time?" Louis shrugs.

"Passing the time?!" Liam bursts, glowering venomously at his band mate. Everything nowadays seems crazy and it's making him lose his mind. Harry leaves to some place without telling, Zayn probably will never visit except for in his thoughts, Niall is asleep like a hippopotamus. He doesn't understand what's going on 99% of the time. "This isn't you, Lou...you don't drink just because."

"Maybe I do, Liam," Louis' voice is a little more high-pitched than it normally is. "When nature likes to make fun of you, then you shouldn't let it. So, instead I decided to mock it back by abnormally timed drinking."

Liam stomps over to the dustbin in the corner of the room and dumps the bottle, joining Louis once again. He sees him mumbling to himself. "-yes, but then there's Harry. Even Modest! loves teasing us for the Incident."

"What did Modest! do?"

"What you said now," Louis mutters, his head hung. He brushes the sweaty fringe off his forehead. "Making me sing _Half a Heart._ They know that the song has sentimental value, that it would apply to us. To me and...him."

Liam's eyes widened, realizing what he meant. The Situation, Niall and him called it. When the two lovers aren't talking, the whole band is affected, but they don't say anything. He just knows that both of them took a toll for the second time after Zayn left. But, digesting it all was nerve wracking. It was frustrating to see the very band you built for years, fall apart in months. "Him? What, you can't even say his name now?"

"Don't push it, I'm already tired of all this," Louis replies, resignedly.

"Then, when should we talk, Louis? After both of you see how far you bend, and break?" Liam asks calmly, though there is so much more hidden in his words. He comes back to sit in his original place. Everybody, even Louis knew the amount of angst Liam possessed for a twenty one year old wasn't normal. "I need answers, and I won't take no for a reply. I'm sick of pretending everything is okay at the moment."

"What the hell do you want?" Louis sneers, his eyes narrowing.

"I want all of this going back to normal! I want to see Zayn again! I want to sleep without thinking I'm carrying the weight of our band! I want this whole drama of a nightmare to end! I want to start this year over again!" Liam rushes out, his face turning more and more red with every word. "I want you and Harry to go back to how you were before...at least that'll give me a little hope on where we're heading."

Louis' face falls. "You can't ask for things like that. Not when..."

"Then, tell me," Liam challenges, looking the other dead in the eye. "Why did you break up?"

"We didn't break up, for the record," Louis sighs. "We just decided to take a break from...each other."

"Same thing." Liam crossed his arms, giving him a expectant look. "The question is, what was the need? What stopped you from reconciling even after Zayn's departure? Why did you seek my company when you needed Harry's?" Louis looked like he wanted to argue, so he cut him off instead. "Don't say it's none of my business. You know it becomes my business when you stubborn pair took it too far."

Louis sighs again, looking down shamefully. He takes time, doesn't answer. Liam thinks he's still contemplating on answering with a proper excuse. "Because...Because. I noticed we couldn't be without another."

"So?"

Louis furrows his eyebrows. "We'd gotten too attached to each other. It'd gotten to the point where we couldn't go two days without seeing each other. Harry even fought with our team so we could fly in the same plane. Have you even seen Harry do that? Fight with them?"

Liam agrees with him mentally, because yes. Harry has never fought with them that vigorously before, but he doesn't say this out loud. "I don't see anything wrong there. You're saying it's clingy?"

"No! Don't you get it, Liam?!" Louis' eyes are misty and forlorn, his hands pull at the roots of his hair. He looks pale. "We aren't supposed to be that way! We have to learn to live without each other. Because what if...what if. What if something happens to us in the future? We won't be able to go on without each other!"

Liam wants to laugh in Louis' face because he's being ridiculous. "I can't believe you still doubt your relationship like this, Lou. You're being stupid. Really stupid. If you must learn to live separately, there are other ways. Not like this. Not by pushing away. Harry's heartbroken, you know."

Louis snaps his head up to glare at him. "And I'm not?"

"I never said you weren't. But, Harry-"

"You think I'm okay like this? You think I don't want to crawl into his bed in the middle of the night sometimes?" Louis lets out a dry sob. "You don't know anything."

"Maybe I don't," Liam admits. "But you're Harry and Louis. If you aren't together, you aren't yourselves. You were together since the beginning, and I know I'll see you like this till your last days. You've known him for five years, and you still think you'll never make it?"

When Louis doesn't say anything, Liam shakes his head. He walks to the door, stepping out. "If you can't find your answer even after what I said, I don't even know what you've been thinking."

He goes back to Harry's room. Niall is still asleep on the floor. He rolls his eyes, bending by him. "Niall? Wake up, man." Niall doesn't even flinch, doesn't even twitch. "Niall!" There's no movement at all. Then, he spends five more minutes screaming in the latter's ears, but no result. It even crosses him that he's dead, but of course, that's not possible. Finally tired, he slumps on the bed.

Another ten minutes go by and Harry's bursts through the door. Literally bursts in. His eyes are wide, his curls flying around his face. He pants, stopping next to Niall's body, hands on his knees. He flashes Liam a quick smile, and before the older can protest, he's kneeling next to the asleep.

"Niall," he says softly. "Get up, bud." With that, Niall's eyes snap open, looking directly at Harry.

"How did you do that?" Liam exclaims, his jaw dropping. "I've been trying so long and he just wakes up on your command?!" He sobers up when Harry helps him up, and hands him a glass of water. Niall looks shell-shocked, who knows what he dreamt of? Then, he remembers. "Harry, you went out again. Without telling."

Harry furrows his eyebrows, looking towards Niall. "He told me and went out. I guess I didn't tell because I...fell asleep." Niall answers, his voice is crusty.

Harry wets his lips, gulping. "Liam, I'm going to ask you to leave. I have... important business to attend to." Liam puts his hands up defensively and leaves. Then, he turns to Niall. "So, any questions?"

Niall is looking at him incredulously. "You absolute idiot! Why didn't you tell me abou' all this?!" 

"Because I wasn't supposed to take it out after we became a band," Harry admits slowly and guiltily.

Niall stares at him briefly, before speaking wisely. "You haven't told Louis have you? Because then, you wouldn't have it out." He walks away without another word, as if he hadn't gone back two years, as if he had actually woken up from slumber. Harry catches him yawn before he exists, probably to go to actually sleep this time. He tries not to let Niall's words affect him, though he knows they will.    

\---

Harry hates isolation.

He's made this statement official in his head as he grits his teeth and clenches his fists. He hasn't been alone before, so he didn't have much of any 'me time' to say so. Now that he has it, he doesn't want it anymore. He doesn't want to think about how reckless he is, he wants somebody else to do that. He's tired of thinking about all this. Yeah, he tends to overthink.

Which is why he comes with the (not so) wonderful idea of travelling in time again. At least, he doesn't have to be with himself. Well, technically with his current self. All these self-decapitating thoughtrs have become too much for the weight he already is carrying on his shoulders.

It's horrible to have yourself go past your mistakes and lament over them, over things he can't change despite being able to literally go back. That won't teach his experience, hence. If Zayn were here, he'd glare at Harry till he dropped the locket from his sweaty fist. Niall would have shook his head and asked about Louis again. Thank goodness, both aren't there right now.

That's why, he's walking down the corridors to a vaguely familiar hotel. He pulls the hood of his sweatshirt on and casually goes up to the receptionist, as he actually belonged there. The woman had a fake smile and caked lipstick on, he grimaced when he noticed it. "May I help you, sir?"

Harry smiles back automatically, "Ah, yes. The person who I'm sharing my room with has gone out with the key, I was wondering if you could lend me a spare? Do you need identification of any sort?"

The woman shakes her head, "That won't be necessary." She just fingers through the register and wordlessly hands him a key-card. "You're music is amazing, by the way."

"Thank you," Harry smiles genuinely. Weird thing is, she hasn't heard _FOUR_ yet, so she probably doesn't know the extent of their awesomeness. Which is conceited, but who cares?  He mindlessly strides to the room, pushing his card into the slot. It pings with a green light.

When he pushes it open, he almost laughs at the sight. Younger-Harry has an empty jug clutched in his hands, like ever-ready to attack and Zayn is holding up a pair of woolly socks for a weapon. Wow.

Younger-Harry relaxes, setting his jug aside. "I thought it was an intruder."

Older-Harry pushes off his hood. "I _am_ an intruder, aren't I?" He laughs at his own joke.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"  Both of them turn to glance at Zayn who's pale white, exchanging eyes between both of them.

"Oh, yeah," Younger-Harry fills in. "This is Harry, he's from 2015. I look rad, don't I?"

"What?" Zayn goggles briefly. _"What?"_

_"_ Hey , Zayn," Older-Harry says sheepishly.

"God, help me," he breaths. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? Come and pinch me." When he moves forward, the black-haired man lets out a high pitch yelp. "Not you! Not you! My-time Harry, come here."

"Calm down, Zayn," Younger-Harry rolls his eyes.

Zayn doesn't calm down though, he glares Older-Harry up and down. "I thought you didn't travel anymore, Harry. The locket was back at your mum's."

"Apparently, he comes here to meet Louis," Younger-Harry teases, he doesn't know the weight behind the words he says. "He only comes to see Louis."

Older-Harry looks at him sheepishly and then casts his eyes down. "Well, I've decided to be back in business."

"But, you said you said Louis was the end of it, that you wouldn't think about ever taking it out again."

Harry doesn't answer for a long time. "What you think is enough will never enough? You want more and more. That's how it is, and that's how you'll want it."

Zayn doesn't move his examining eyes off of him. "My-time Harry," he drawls. "Go ask Liam if he has a spare head-set. I dropped water on my other one."

"But-" Younger-Harry starts off.

"Go now," Zayn's authoritative voice even intimidates Older-Harry, even though he's technically older. Younger-Harry leaves the room muttering something under his breath. The door slams locked, leaving a deafening silence. Once he's gone, Zayn pounces on him. "What are you doing here and what do you want with our Harry?"

Harry scoffs, "You're asking me about what I'd do with myself?"

"What do you want with Louis, then? Why are you coming back to see him?" Zayn snaps.

"Listen, I mean no harm. I'm just trying my best to not mess up things and make things go back to normal in my time," Harry sighs, picking on the cuticle of his left hand thumb.

"It definitely isn't normal if you're here," Zayn hisses back, but softens immediately. The harsh look on his face melts. "C'mon Harry, I won't Harry. I won't tell Our-Harry."

Harry's words are stuck in his throat, he gulps to see if the clog dissipates, it doesn't. So, he ignores it. "Urm, so, like, Louis and I, in the future, we aren't really, we aren't. Together anymore?" 

Zayn gawks at him like he's grown two heads. "What? No."

"Yes."

The black-haired man purses his lips, his mind putting the pieces together. "So, you come here. Because. Because you can have Louis again. Even if he isn't yours."

"Spot on," Harry mutters under his breath.

"Harry," Zayn says urgently, still keeping his distance. "You know this isn't right! Why do you think you were given this opportunity? Not to go back in time literally and regret it. For showing him that he's nothing without you! That's what you have to do."

"I know, you're right. Zayn from my time was saying the same thing, you know? Probably because you're the same person and all," Harry rambles. "But-"

There's a sharp knock on the door. Zayn jumps in his place. "Harry, leave right now. Before he comes back. He'll ask questions."

"But-"

"Go now!"

Harry doesn't listen though, he trips forward to crunch Zayn into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, mate. I don't know when it'll be the last time I'll be able to do this."

Zayn looks confused, not bothered by the urgent knocks. "What do you mean-"

But, Harry's already backing away into the corner of the room, lips against the locket. He closes his eyes and mutters the actual time. It goes dark for a long time, then, suddenly there's brightness behind his eyes. He opens his eyes, only to reveal that he's in Liam's room. Liam is on the adjacent side, packing his clothes, turns around and screams. Harry walks out without another word.

It's after the concert that evening that Harry realizes that he's been a complete idiot. He's currently in the car with Awkward Liam seated across him. He hasn't recovered from the abrupt showing-up at his room. His phone buzzes in his pocket, he's quick to pull it up to his ear. "Zayn?"

"Harry," Zayn says like he's been panting. "Are you free? Or alone? Or both?"

"Well, Liam's across me, we're going back to the hotel," Harry glances up at Liam, who's been watching him carefully.

"I don't care, just listen and listen carefully," Zayn almost threatens. "You went back in time, didn't you? And met me in 2013?"

Harry's eyes widen. "How did you know that?! I thought Harry was the only person who'll remember. Or actually, it'll just blend into my brain because I was the one who started it." 

"Are you okay, Harry?" Liam looks at him comically.

 "Based on the train of thought, actually," Zayn quips. "I was thinking about you guys, and then, how I couldn't talk to Louis. Which lead to thinking about how you go back in time to meet him. Then, I remembered meeting the older you. Like, a memory got added in without my consent."

Harry's eyebrows raise in panic. "So, Harry'll remember Niall too?"

"Harry? Mate? Did you hit your head somewhere," Liam's put his phone down, he's freaking out.

"You took Niall?!"

"Yeah, well," Harry bites his lip guiltily. "When he came back from the restaurant that time, he asked why there was a mark under my chin. He accused me of cheating on Louis. Which I wasn't, so I took him to prove it to him."

"Is Zayn alright?" Liam pipes up worriedly.

"You had sex with Louis?!" Zayn nearly screams, that Harry has to pull the phone away from his ear. "You're both twenty-one. What."

"That's not the point, Zayn!"

"You're right," Zayn blows out air, then returning to his calm and I'm-wise-so-I'll-be-advising-you state. "Look, just. Just tell him everything, okay? He doesn't deserve to kept in the dark for no reason. He should know." Then, pauses. "I mean, at least 2013 Louis. You're playing him, and that isn't right. You can go back to our Louis without a word about this. But 2013 Louis- yeah, he should know about this."

"What if-"

"No ifs, Harry," Zayn says, he sounds like his mother. "What happens will have to happen."

There isn't a point now. Six people already know. His mum, 2013-Harry, 2013-Zayn, 2015-Niall, 2015-Zayn and himself. It wouldn't hurt if one more knew. This fire is inextinguishable, unless with Louis. He has to do it, if not today, then tomorrow. He nods to himself. "I'll do it. I'll tell him tonight."

\---

 

"Let me guess," Younger-Harry drawls sarcastically. "You want to meet Louis again."

"N-No, actually," Older-Harry licks his lips with anticipation. He's not going to back out, not now. He'll only be written down as a coward in his history. He's realized how foolish his act was, how stupid he's been. How selfish. And, he's going to fix it, one way or the other.

"Yeah?" His voice is amused.

Older-Harry exhales shakily, "Uhm, no, I'll talk to him first."

"Thought so," Younger-Harry mutters. He calls Louis up to tell him to leave Poor Louis and come over for a while. He cuts the call hastily. He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He dawns on him that his younger self is pushing too much on his shoulders than he already has, and he feels ashamed. Younger-Harry points to the wardrobe in the back. "I'm just going to go hide in the closet."

"You already are in it, are you?" Older-Harry muses reflexively, but receives a poisonous glare in return. He watches as Younger-Harry goes in, crouches down and closes the door behind him. He has to put his plan to use. Now. Or never.

Within minutes, Louis is pushing open the front door. "Harry," he says cheerfully, that it hurts Harry that he's probably going to wipe that away in a few minutes. "You called?"

"I did," he says softly, biting his lip. "Sit down, will you?" Louis gives him a confused look, before tentatively taking a seat. Harry almost contemplates on running away, but decides he's done that enough by now.

"Did you do something?" Louis asks almost reflexively. When Harry doesn't reply, he emphasises. "Harry?"

"Promise me you won't freak out," Harry breaths, clenching his fists when Louis nods dubiously. "I-you see, I...I'm not your Harry."

Louis scoffs, rolling his eyes, "And now you're going to say that I'm not your Louis."

"That's precisely the point," Harry says sheepishly. "You aren't."

"Look, Harry, I don't have time for your games. I'm tired and exhausted-"

"You said you would listen," Harry almost whines. He takes a deep breath in, oxygen just doesn't seem to be enough. "I time-travel, Louis."

Before Louis can say something outrageous. he continues. "I know you told me we had to lay out everything on the table, and keep no major secrets and all. And, I didn't tell you this because I forgot. I didn't because I thought I didn't need to. I kept making new memories with you and I felt like there was no need to go back in time when there were better things to come."

He pulls out his locket to flash at Louis. "I got this bugger when I was fifteen, and after I met you, I knew I wouldn't need it. So, I threw it away, in the attic in Mum's house. Until a while ago." He pauses, "Please believe me."

"I do," Louis says stiffly, because Harry wouldn't lie to him and he wouldn't look like he did at the moment. "So, if you aren't...my Harry, then...who are you?"

"I am Harry, but from another time." Harry says resignedly. "I'm twenty-one. From 2015." He pulls off the customary beanie on top of his head to reveal his mane, earning a large gasp.

Louis turns pale, his eyes holding utmost bewilderment. "So, all this time I've been with someone I thought was my boyfriend, but is someone who's is my boyfriend, but not at the same time?"

"Yeah-"

"How long has this been going on since?" Louis demands, eyes flashing with anger.

"Four months-"

"Four months?!" Louis exclaims, that Harry is sure the next block can hear them. "I've been with you for four months, with a Harry of my age! You deceived me, you-" He breaks off. "You, how did you?"

"I didn't mean to, Lou," Harry looks away with guilt.

"Don't call me that," Louis snaps immediately. "What have you done to my Harry? Tell me this instant!"

Younger-Harry bursts through the wardrobe door, scurrying towards Louis. "Louis, I'm right here. I'm your Harry." He wraps his arms around him, turning to glare at Older-Harry. "What the hell?! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Louis glares at Younger-Harry, "You let his happen, didn't you? You let him take your place."

Younger-Harry shakes his head, panic evident in his posture. "No-"

"Don't," Louis bites out, freeing his grip from Younger-Harry before shaking his head and glowering at the ground.

Older-Harry sighs. He has to do it now, he can't create more problems by sabotaging his younger self's relationship. He strides forward and sits on his knees on the ground across Louis. "It's not his fault, Louis," he starts off. "If you want to blame someone, it'll have to be me."

"It'll be his future thought anyway," he mutters.

"It won't be," Older-Harry says confidently, that he doesn't know where it's coming from. "I travelled here on my thoughts. If it was destined, I would have faced the same a few years ago, but no, they're my actions. I decided them, that's why it happened."

Older-Harry gulps down the non-existent blob in his throat, as his mouth becomes drier with every second. "My Louis and...I, we're, we're not really...together anymore." Louis and Younger-Harry flip their heads simultaneously to meet his eyes, but he fleets his gaze away. "I thought I could come here and spend time with Louis, but I was wrong. It made me nothing but a coward. I could have spent all this time trying to get him back than rather pining after him, you know? I was wrong, and that's why I came to correct it." He licks his lips nervously. "I don't want you both to fight over what I've done. It's pointless."

Younger-Harry reaches out an arm. "Harry-"

"No, no," Older-Harry says wetly, his voice break a little, just a little. "It won't matter now." He turns away, ready to get up, but is pulled back by the arm. He turns around, Louis' hand is wound around his arm.

"Did I break up with you?" He asks, Older-Harry nods without looking up. "Then, I must be an idiot." He lets a beat pass. "What are you going to do now?"

Older-Harry sniffles minutely. "I'm going to fight for you -for him- and make his realize that he won't be able to go without me and vice-versa. If that's not possible, I'll...I'll wait. As long as it takes, I'll wait." That's off his chest now, he feels better.  

Louis, he's smiling at him like he normally does. It almost seemed as if nothing has changed. What surprises him most is when Louis gives him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

Younger-Harry is on his feet. He folds his arms around the older him tightly. "Is it weird that I'm oddly proud of myself? For owning up to my wrong deeds?"

"No," Harry says wetly. And, then, within minutes, they're laughing, and Harry leaves from not wanting to ruin their moment. When Harry travels back, unfortunately, he's right next to Niall's room, even though he wanted to end up a few kilometres away in excuse of passing the time.

His bedside clock glows 2:43 AM but sleep doesn't even try to weigh on his eyelids. Though he's tired, he knows he won't be able to sleep with the thoughts running wild in his head. So, instead, he buries his head into a fluffy pillow and keeps a fish eye at the ceiling. His crucifying brainwork is interrupted by the sound of a doorknob turning.

He jolts up, and before he can react, a head peeks in. Louis' eyes scrutinize him carefully, but with concern that warms his chest. "Lou?"

"You're awake, then," he casually says. "I assumed you must have come back."

"From where?"

"Somewhere," he hums nonchalantly and strides into the room. He has a plaid pant and one of Harry's cotton thins on, that makes the younger man feel the want curl in his stomach. He stops before the foot of the bed, waits till Harry is out and sitting to the side. "Don't you owe an explanation?"

"On why you broke up with me? No, but I think it's the other way around," he states coolly. And, suddenly, where did all this dare come from?

Louis glares at him, and it feels like the glare he received a few hours ago from a completely different Louis. "Don't you owe me an explanation?" He emphasizes again, as if giving a second chance.

"No, actually."

"At all?" Louis questions, "Not even the fact that you travel in time?" Harry's jaw drops. "Yeah, I thought so."

How could he be so stupid? Harry had completely forgotten what Zayn told him. Of course, Louis would remember, it's a part of him now. How can he be such an idiot?

"I dreamt about you," Louis sighs. "And, this particularly added memory came up too, when I woke up, I thought I was hallucinating only to realise that I wasn't. And, it doesn't take a fool to put two and two together." Harry looks away, embarrassed. Louis softens, seeing him. "Tell me, Harry. I know you didn't tell me you time-travelled, but why did you do this? Why are you making me the villain?"

"I'm not making anyone the villain," Harry breathes out shakily. "No one is the villain except me. And, I fixed it today. I may not have fixed what we have right now, but I fixed it for them. For those two from a different time. At least, Harry won't do what I did."

"Dammit, Harry, I never thought you were this..."

"Desperate?" Harry fills in sharply, but shamelessly. "Yeah, say it, desperate for it."

"I was going to say that you wanted this back as much as I did," Louis stares at him blankly, as if peering into his soul. "I thought we had to learn to be away from each other, Harry, because then, it'd become bad in the future. I'm sorry, this wasn't the way that should have been done in, and my eyes opened to it. I'm sorry for all this. I didn't mean to affect us. I just thought, this way we'd learn to cope without each other. There are other ways, and this is never one of them. I-Harry?"

"Do you. Do you still...love me?" Harry chews on his lip. He knows that Louis will shake his head and tell him he was being silly. But, he needed the assurance. Needed it like oxygen.

Louis does shake his head, but instead of telling him off, he beckons him with a finger. "Come here." Harry trips his way towards him, standing close. So close, the tips of their toes meet. Then, Louis leans up and kisses his mouth, not too sweet, not too filthy. Not touching, like they're grabbing all they can from it, but not taking too much. When Louis breaks away, "Does it feel different from the last time I did this?" Harry shakes his head. "There, you have your answer."

Harry noses Louis' hair, speaking into it, trying to choke back a disgusting wail. "Christ, Lou. Five months?"

"It took me this much time to get back on track, Haz," Louis drops an apologetic kiss under his jaw. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away, because that wasn't my intention. Next time I do something harsh, you have my permission to whack me upside the head."

Harry laughs, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. It feels like a relief like he's been quenched of his unbearable thirst. In retaliation, he wrenches Louis's sweaty fist from his shirt and places his locket gingerly on his exposed palm. "And, I want you to keep this so I don't do something stupid again. So that next time, both of us can go."

Louis closes his palm around it, his eyes glistening just like his lips. He looks enamoured, so enamoured, Harry wants to freeze the look on his face. "Yeah? We can go? I really want to see you take your first steps as a baby. I don't even care if that sounds creepy."

Somewhere, in some part of the world, the sun is rising. Bright and Powerful. Just like Harry's smile.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crap of a story, that I actually managed to write despite knowing it was crap.  
> Here's the playlist: http://8tracks.com/crazylaughter/these-measureless-rows-of-music-notes


End file.
